Of Angels and Demons
by KaoruAngel
Summary: They thought they could keep us caged forever. A hundred years later we have risen again. We will have revenge from love stolen from us. We will get revenge for my unborn child. Heaven and Hell will not know destruction until we attack. Prepare yourselves


Hey Everyone! Don't worry I'm still writing Shattered Dreams. Silver Angel is on a short hold. I will finsih both stories. This story is actually a story I was planning to write when I first came to ff. net. Anyway,Shattered Dreams and this story are going to be my main focuses as long as my summer job, camps and school don't get in the way too much. This is pretty short but I hope you enjoy it. This will be valuable to the story. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story and Shattered Dreams. If you are interested, please in an email or review, tell me what other stories you have edited and/or written. Thank you all!

* * *

**_PROLOGUE : OF ANGELS, HUMANS AND DEMONS_**

For centuries upon centuries and millenniums upon millenniums, the three main species had lived in harmony. The Angels, Humans and Demons had lived without war or rebellion. The Angels home was in the sky, above the Earth, home of Humans. The Demons lived below the ground in Hell. Each species was immortal to a certain extent. They reached a certain age and from then only grew once in a long while. They couldn't die from old age, in fact very little could kill any of the three main species. There weren't many of each since females didn't give birth often. There three groups that weren't part of the three species like the Animals, the Elves, the Wingwarts. But they all had a home.

But one day, a rebellion broke out on Earth. The Humans were the weakest of the three species, instead of wings and magic like the Angels and Demons, they had technology. Fear had always been present on Earth that one day Heaven or Hell would take over the Earth. The King of Earth, King Narseeh, was quickly overthrown. A new king, Vegeto, took over the throne and waged war on the Heavens. With the use of new super speed aero planes, Vegeto's army captured Princess Kagru of the Heavens. The Angels were furious. In a matter of a month, they had gathered their best fighters and magicians and sent them to the Earth. A full-scale war begun in less than a year. By the end, more than half of the Human race including Vegeto was wiped out. The Angels had used most of their best fighters. The Demons who had quietly watched the war were amazed at how much power the Earth had. Greed overtook the Demon King and he launched an attack on Earth. He quickly overthrew the new Council of Earth and in no time was in control of Earth. Equipped with new weapons, the Demons grew confident of their power.

One day, ten years after the attack of Earth known as the Battle of Ground and Skies, the Demon King attacked the Heavens. Unlike the Battle of Ground and Skies, both Heaven and Hell were even in their strength. The Demons were cunning, their fighters the strongest of the three worlds and their new weapons a great assistance. The Angels were wise and their magicians the strongest of all three worlds. The battle between the Heavens and Hell continued on for a thousand years. Neither side was willing to back down or to compromise.

The King of the Demon world was King Anju. He knew everyone was tired of the battle. So he brought together a group of his strongest magicians. And with their powers and the very flames of Hell, they created a sword known simply as the Sword of Darkness. With one slash of his sword, Anju destroyed the army of Heaven. The Heavens were devastated. Their Queen, Serenity, created a Sword of Light and destroyed Hell's army too. Now, the Earth, Heaven and Hell lay at the brink of total destruction. But, Anju and Serenity forge a pact. Neither Heaven or Hell would ever control Earth again. Also, they agreed to put a barrier in between Heaven and Hell, closing it from each other. The only ones who could go through would be the Royal families. For the next ten years, the Angels and Demons helped to build Earth again. Soon the Humans were flourishing again and all three worlds were closed to each other. Occasionally, the Royal families of the worlds would gather together in conferences to discuss matters.

The worlds were finally at peace again. That is until six children crossed barriers and met, breaking carefully crafted rules, destroying the peace that had been put together and launching the worlds into a disaster that would change the very threads of destiny and fate...

* * *

_Destiny predicted it  
Heaven and Hell forbade it  
Together, chaos will form  
Together they would destory  
100 years seperated  
Revengewill be theirgoal  
The Powers of Heaven and Hell  
Willnot keepthem caged  
They will rise again from their tomb  
Honey Brown,CharcoalBrown  
Ice Blue and Sky Blue  
Amber Flames and Ocean Sapphire  
100years seperated  
Revenge will be their goal_

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Review! 


End file.
